


Undeniable Proof

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: [Fluff without plot] The Doctor and Donna have to prove a point.





	Undeniable Proof

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here, especially the bit afterwards.  
>  **A/N:** written and posted *looks at my watch* her today in order to wish [cynthia2015](https://cynthia2015.livejournal.com/) a very happy birthday!

It had to happen to them at one point, Donna reasoned as the... _whatever_ it was loomed over them. Several other aliens’ eyes bore into them, oozing disbelief. 

Now normally the script was: they were accused of being a couple and they fervently argued otherwise. The denial was sometimes followed by some luminary demanding they tie the knot; or whatever the equivalent was in that part of the galaxy. All normal, and all perfectly good. But not this time.

No, this time, the local officials believed a completely different story. And of course, the Doctor and Donna had chosen this occasion to go with the irresistible flow by claiming they were in fact a couple. They’d argued beforehand that, as a cover story it ought to save them hours of grief. Milliseconds at the very least.

It was not going to happen. 

“Prove you are a mating couple,” the bigwig had demanded. 

“We have had a daughter,” the Doctor quickly answered. When that was met with disbelief, he argued, “I have photos. Do you want to see?”

“You have photos?” Donna whispered to him. “Where did you get them?”

“Cameras, Donna,” he’d whispered back as he pulled out his wallet. “I accessed them from their security scanners near the Messaline terraforming ball. Keep up.”

“I’ll keep you up in a minute,” she growled whilst clenching her fist in a threatening manner.

He chose to ignore his impending doom and flashed a few images in front of the laird of these doubting creatures. “There you go. One daughter. My daughter. Specifically: Jenny.”

“This does not prove your unity with this particular female.”

“Doesn’t it?” the Doctor wondered thoughtfully and peered at one of the photos. “Let me see what else I have.” He rummaged through a couple more photographic images, and then happily declared, “Ah huh! There you go, me and the Mrs, being all close-like.” 

The official still did not look convinced. “You are merely standing close together.”

“Friends don’t stand together like that,” the Doctor reasoned.

Time for an intervention before they were thrown into yet another cell or offered the delights of execution for contravening some unwritten law. Donna cleared her throat. “We could just prove our status with a simple gesture.”

His head whipped round to consider her. “What sort of gesture?” the Doctor asked suspiciously. 

“I’m not asking you to sign over half the ownership of the TARDIS, if that’s what you think I’m after,” she pithily replied. “I meant something really little.” She then asked the official, “Do your people kiss each other?”

“We do,” they conceded. “It is considered an intimate act within our society and is a preclude to mating.”

“It is in ours too. So… what do you think, Doctor? Worth a go?” she queried. 

“Erm…,” he delayed, giving his neck a faint comforting rub. “In the circumstances, we could allow it this one time.”

“Stop it, you flatterer!” she chided, batting at his chest. “All this sweet talk will go to my head.”

Seeing her hands land on his shoulders, he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Are you alright?”

“Play along, dumbo,” she murmured into his ear. Speaking louder, she retorted, “All the better for being able to do this to you.”

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” he quietly spoke directly by her ear, hiding it as an intimate moment.

“It’s just a small kiss,” she replied in kind. “It doesn’t even have to be as big as the one Agatha Christie had to watch.”

“Could be just as shocking.”

She smoothed her hands up the back of his neck, caressing his skin with her fingertips, and wove her fingers into his hair. “Let’s find out,” she suggested; and pulled his head down so that she could reach his mouth. 

His hands hesitantly landed on her waist above her hips, before easing across her back to clasp her body nearer with more confidence. But they weren’t the body parts that caught her interest. No, that honour went to his lips; the plump bottom one in particular. His mouth had softly met her lips in a delicious swirl of tenderness. You know how the scent of the washing powder someone regularly uses overcomes your senses when you kiss them for a long period of time? Well, Donna was swamped an amazing concoction of aromas as they pressed their bodies together. The act of trying to recognise and name each aromatic note was soon superseded by merely being in the moment. 

More. That’s what she wanted. More of him, more of those sensual kisses, more time to live in this glorious bubble. More. No wonder Martha had been blown away by one kiss from him because it was taking all Donna had not to take the next step in this intimate dance and rub places that really should not be touched in public, let alone by friends, even best friends. 

They broke apart with her gasping for breath. It had been good enough to die happy should she not been quick enough to push him away in time to grab a vital lungful of air. At least she was able to note that he looked suitably dazed before smugness swept in to take over his face. That grin needed removing, so she leant forward to take it away with her lips, and he happily complied.

This time he sought more, by pushing past her lips to plunder her mouth with his tongue, urging her on to orally dance with gliding movements. If she groaned into his mouth that wasn’t so bad, was it? He wasn’t exactly being quiet himself, so she felt justified in joining his song. 

As if to spoil their fun, a voice announced, “We believe you are a mating couple. You may end your demonstration.”

“Oh.” The Doctor forced himself to step away from Donna, but he reached down to take her hand. “We are free to leave?”

“Indeed.” The creature reverently bowed. 

“In that case, shall we, Donna?” He smirked in her direction and gained the smile he wanted. “Good day to you all. It’s been a delight.”

“Bye everyone. Thanks for the…” But Donna didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence because the Doctor was pulling her away, out of earshot. “You’re in a hurry,” she noted.

“Who me?” he tried to innocently question. “Nah! Just remembered that I left something simmering that needs attending to in the TARDIS.”

No, he couldn’t mean what she thought he meant. He couldn’t. She frowned in confusion. “I don’t remember you putting anything on to cook before we left. What is it?”

Her denial was attacked when he waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Don’t you know, Donna? You’re being awfully slow today.” By this point they’d reached the TARDIS and he’d produced the key from his pocket. As the door opened, he leaned in to whisper, “It is you.”

“What!”

There was no time to make any other sound because he’d dragged her inside and firmly shut the door.


End file.
